


Trouble in Herbology

by slashluvr2998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Herbology, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are forced to work together in herbology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Herbology

They were trying to make the houses get along better. They did this by pairing up two people from two different houses in each class. The other pairings weren't so bad but in herbology Harry, of course, got Malfoy. They were trying to repot a particularly large and not nice plant that liked to squirm when you touched it. Draco had apparently had enough because he poked it sharply with one of the tools , something that Professor Sprout had warned them not to do at the beginning of the lesson. Harry looked at the plant anxiously wondering what it would do. To his surprise and confusion, all that happened was that it released a bright red dust.

Harry turned to Draco to tell him off for not doing as they were told... only Draco looked different. His blond hair seemed to glimmer and his pale skin made him salivate and it was doing all sorts of things to his nether regions. Draco's eyes seemed to be dilated and he looked at him with a hungry look in his eyes like Harry was a piece of meat and Draco was a starving man. He wasn't sure who moved forward first but in the end, it didn't really matter because they crashed their lips together. Harry pushed Draco onto his back on the table next to the plant. He climbed on top of him so that the two could continue kissing.

"You poked it didn't you?" he faintly heard Madam Sprout's tired voice amid all the gasps and laughter.


End file.
